Liquid crystal panels using antiferroelectric liquid crystals have been researched extensively since it was reported in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2-173724 by Nippondenso and Showa Shell Sekiyu that such liquid crystal panels provide wide viewing angles, are capable of fast response, and have good multiplexing characteristics.
The conventional art driving method, however, has had the problem that after the same image pattern has been displayed for a long period of time, when a different image pattern is displayed on the screen, the previously displayed image remains slightly visible on the screen (this phenomenon is hereinafter called the “image sticking phenomenon”).
It is believed that this phenomenon occurs because an antiferroelectric liquid crystal cell is formed in a layer structure and the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal panel varies depending on the geometry of the layer structure. To prevent this image sticking phenomenon, it has been proposed to apply a layer structure controlling voltage waveform each time the layer structure changes. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 6-202078 discloses a configuration in which, in addition to the usual display driving circuit, a layer structure controlling voltage waveform circuit is provided which applies a layer structure controlling voltage waveform to the liquid crystal panel.
However, since the layer structure controlling voltage waveform differs in frequency and peak value from the display driving voltage waveform, the layer structure controlling voltage waveform circuit, including a clock generating circuit, voltage value conversion circuit, etc., needs to be provided separately from the display driving circuit. As a result, two circuits, i.e., the display driving circuit and the layer structure controlling voltage waveform circuit, must be provided for one liquid crystal display, which not only increases the size and complexity of the liquid crystal display circuitry but also leads to higher manufacturing costs.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an antiferroelectric liquid crystal display that is compact in construction and inexpensive to manufacture by using a display driving circuit adapted to output a layer structure controlling voltage waveform and thereby eliminating the need to provide a layer structure controlling voltage waveform circuit separately. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of driving such an antiferroelectric liquid crystal display.